More Than Just a Teenage Obsession
by Queen-Of-Heroes
Summary: Levi both hates and respects Lance Corporal Ackerman, but she's constantly on his mind and he cannot stand the idea of another man being with her. How's he supposed to cope when he has to train so intimately with her? RIVAMIKA Corporal!Mikasa, Rookie!Levi
1. Chapter 1

**This is for RivaMika week! This idea has plagued me for a while so I thought I'd write it.**

**Their positions have swiped around, so Mikasa is the Corporal and Levi is her student.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the song!**

**Mikasa is around 25 in this fic and Levi is 17/18 :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I want your Psycho

Your vertical kiss

I want you in my bed

I'll make you sick

I want your love

**Bad Romance-**

**30 Seconds To Mars (Cover)**

* * *

She shoves him against a wall, his head hitting the hard stone, as her forearm presses down on his throat, constricting his breathing.

And call him a masochist, because he loves it.

"Don't you _ever _show me up like that again" she hisses against his ear, soft pink lips brushing against the shell, her words laced with venom and her unspoken threats are left hanging in the air.

"Why?" he chokes a little under her grasp, but his cold blue eyes stay calm and collected, his constant façade stays in perfect tact "what will you do to me if I don't?" he smirks darkly, provoking her further.

And from the way she growls against his ear, Levi knows he's aggravated her even more and he doesn't care.

Mikasa removes her arm from his throat, but grips the soft tresses of his hair instead, pulling his head back so that he can stare into her angry, grey orbs. Maybe it was a bad idea to call her out in front of the other cadets.

Whilst he could get away with more than the other cadets, due to his pure talent and skill, Levi simply could not stop himself from constantly pushing the bounties, from constantly trying to make her snap. He was playing a dangerous game with Humanity's strongest solider.

"I'll kill you" she whispers fiercely, causing shivers to run up and down his spine as the dark haired woman crushes her lips against his.

It was not really a kiss; he has learnt over the past few months, that it was really a display of dominance. It was her way of showing Levi that, _yes,_ he might be good, but she was better and that's how things were going to stay.

Mikasa's curvaceous form presses against his, as her lips attack and bruise his mouth, her delicate but lethal hands stroking down the handsome boy's face and along his sharp jaw, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

She finally pulls back, eyes reflecting a hunger that words can't describe, but she holds it back, she _always_ holds it back.

"Don't cross me again, Levi" she whispers like the wind against his ear, before she's gone, disappearing down the dark corridor.

Levi continues to lean against the wall for support. It's past his curfew and he should really be in bed but he can't stop himself. His strong chest is rising and falling, as his tongue darts out across his swollen bottom lip.

Everything he does, every time he annoys her, embarrasses her, mocks her, it is an attempt to release that hunger. To get her to release that hunger on_ him_, because she may be his superior officer, but he has _never_ wanted anything as much as he wants her.

* * *

He both desires and despises her.

Mikasa Ackerman is one of the cruellest, coldest people he's ever met. The teen can see so much of himself in her, and he wonders if that is what he will turn into when he reaches her ages.

The idea both thrills and terrifies him.

Their relationship is full of contradictions.

They may fight forcefully against each other, both physically and mentally. Everything was a battle when they are concerned, and yet, he has seen how _far_ she is willing to go to save him whenever they face the enemy.

No matter how much they throw around insults and threats, their care for each other is clear.

He wants, her needs her, with a burning passion that's almost sick. He's tried before to focus his attentions onto other girls, ones his own age, but they are always lacking something – lacking the knowledge of what a messed up world it is out there, and he is not just talking about the titans.

Mikasa and he have an understanding that no one else can comprehend.

It also helps that she is the living embodiment of any teenage boy's wet-dream. Now that he was approaching his 18th birthday he was hoping that he would no longer be affected by such things. Yet, the talented soldier was awoken almost every night, his dreams haunted by ivory skin, supple breasts, tight muscles and a defiant stare.

He would wake up to find either damp sheets or that he had a straining erection. He had long ago lost his embarrassment when it came to masturbating over his superior officer.

Levi seriously doubted he was the only teenage boy who thought about her late at night, using their pillows to muffle their moans and cries, because _no one _could deny how attractive and hauntingly beautiful she was.

* * *

"It's too hot, take it off" Mikasa had ordered, gripping his thin tank top in her fist, pulling the white material away from his sweat covered body.

She was right, after all. It was an incredibly hot summer that year; the end of July was fast approaching bust the heat-wave did not seem to be subsiding, if anything, it felt like it was getting worse.

Mikasa, being the hard-ass that she was, had not cancelled their training session like most others had. Instead, she had just striped down to a flimsy white sports-bra that showed of her tight stomach and the delectable curves of her hips- It was like she was trying to screw with him!

Levi had already removed his jacket and shirt but the heat was still getting to him. That's when Lance Corporal Ackerman had given him that order.

He shoved her hand away, hiding a small smirk as he watched her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, before he tugged off his shirt. With the material gone, it gave his commanding officer a chance to really appreciate the build of her most prestigious student.

He may have been short- even for his age- but there was no doubt that his body was one of a now fully grown man, his shoulders where broad, his chest perfectly sculpted, his abs tight and defined. Hell, Mikasa knew men much older than him who lacked such a masculine physique.

Ice-blue eyes caught the way that the Oriental woman licked her lips, her eyes examining him closely. He shivered slightly under her gaze but then forced himself to remember that he was mad at her.

Mad at her because he'd seen another man leaving her room late last night.

The corporal was not in an actual relationship, so it was natural for her to want to blow of some steam with the male solders. But Levi could not stop his jealousy; it ate away at him until he could not bear it anymore.

He may have no experience it that area, but he was desperate to prove to her that he could please her so much more than any of those men ever could – He was the prodigy after all.

Mikasa Ackerman had already taken his first kiss; he was more than happy to let her be his first in other aspects as well.

The older woman pushed her hair back out of her face, sweat shinning down her slender neck, leading a trail down to her visable cleavage. Tearing her eyes away from her apprentice, she moved into a stance, ready to begin sparring.

"Let's start" Mikasa demanded, grey eyes becoming focused.

* * *

It had happened again. Levi had not been able to stop his thoughts about her and now there was a large bulge in his pants, as he lay there on his small bed. He stared up at his ceiling, almost trying to wish it away, but he knew it was pointless; he would have to _deal_ with it at some point.

_Fuck, this was all so messed up!_

His cock ached to the point that it was nearly painful, so the prodigy was forced to reach down and undo his pants, sliding a hand into his boxers. He could feel his hard length, pushing firmly against its confines.

Pushing down his boxers, the young man freed his very hard cock, wrapping his calloused hand around the base, biting his lip as he stroked it up to the tip.

The rhythm started slow.

_She had managed to pin Levi to the ground during practise that day, her hips straddling his waist, her smaller hands holding his above his head. The dark haired woman had been leaning over him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest; he had been able to feel her hardened nipples through the material of her sports-bra, the pert, pink buds rubbing against his bare chest._

It was nothing but an absolute miracle his didn't get an erection right then and there.

His hand was starting to move faster now, pre-come gathering on the tip. Levi clenched his teeth together as he rubbed the head, thinking –_ wishing_- it was her hand instead. He was letting out small noises but he didn't even care anymore, because she was driving him insane!

He was only just a man and Mikasa felt other worldly. What chance did the seventeen-year-old stand against her?

Mikasa Ackerman was really the bane of his existence.

_And after pressing against him like that, she had sat up, hips still resting against his. Soft pink lips were turned up in an almost knowing smirk (he hated her for that) as she released his hands, resting her own on his broad chest as she tried to catch her breath in the sweltering heat._

"_How old are you, Levi?" she had asked out of nowhere, grey orbs burning like that sun, a bead of sweat rolling down her neck and disappearing between her breasts – he wanted to follow it with his tongue._

"_17, ma'am" He had panted, forcing himself to keep his eyes focused on her face, refusing to let her know just how effected he was by all this "18 in 5 months"_

_She let out a small sigh, or maybe it was just a breath, she sounded almost disappointed "5 months huh?" Mikasa had murmured more to herself than to him._

His hand moved faster and faster, forcing himself to bit down on his bottom lip to hold in his cries, as he neared his orgasm.

5 months…what would happen then?

His fingers rubbed the tip roughly, before he finally came, the usual chant of his Corporal's name on his lips, as his hot cum spurted from the tip.

Levi lay there, tired and spent from his orgasm and his day of training. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep was whether Mikasa was also sleeping alone that night, or whether she had found solace in yet another man.

_You've got to stop torturing yourself _his brain hummed before sleep over took him.

He fell into a troubled sleep, filled with anger, jealousy and sexual frustration. The young man was _still _half dressed in his uniform and _still_ coasted in his own cum. His need for clendlinous could wait until the next morning, unfortunately he didn't know how much longer his need for Mikasa could wait.

"_5 months, huh?"_

* * *

**Oh my, did I just write virgin Levi? O_O **

**Anyway, I might write another chapter from Mikasa's point of view and it might include an actual full-blown lemon. What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sometime I don't wanna be better

Sometime I can't be put back together

Sometimes I find it hard to believe

There's someone else who could be

Just as messed up as me

**Sometimes- By Skillet**

* * *

Mikasa lay there, wrapped in the crisp white sheets of her bed, the material hiding her naked body as she stared straight ahead of her, not even paying any attention to the man currently leaving her room.

He didn't look back and she didn't blame him.

Humanity's strongest had used him; there was nothing else to it. She had used him in a hopeless attempt to satisfy her needs. But all that had happened was that she had climaxed with another man's name on her lips.

The name of a man, who was technically still a boy

"_L-Levi!"_

The door slammed without either of them uttering a word. To her, he was just another nameless person who could not fulfil her needs, who could not keep her sane.

Mikasa's burning desire for her student had not been diminished by that man or any of the others, for that matter. The dark haired beauty rolled onto her back, not noticing the way the sheets fell away from her pale form.

At first she'd managed to lie to herself, letting herself think that it was nothing more than a need for excitement, a need for something _so forbidden,_ that drew her to Levi. As time wore on though, she knew that that couldn't be it, she had never felt an attraction to one of her subordinates before, she had never sought after a man the way she had with him.

He was twisted and maybe she liked that. She_ liked _that there was someone out there who was actually capable of feeling as empty as she did, someone who knew how fucked up this whole world was, how fucked up _she_ was.

Men grovelled at her feet, scared of going against her word, scared of pissing her off. They treated her like some pure, all-knowing, Goddess that they would never question. But Mikasa Ackerman was not looking for people who'd bow down to her, she was powerful, intelligent and beautiful- these were facts- but she was_ far_ from perfect and she longed for someone who could actually saw these flaws and imperfections.

The corporal was sick of these lies; she wanted an equal, someone who wasn't afraid of her, who could stand up to her- And only one person had ever done that.

His cold eyes spoke volumes, he was broken and so was she. If anyone one could fight with her, disagree with her, tell her when she was being a heartless bitch, it was Levi. He had never shown the slightest hint of fear towards her.

He wasn't what she had expected, not that she was waiting for some sort of prince charming – Mikasa was 25 for crying out loud! If she wanted a man who was sweet and nice she would have agreed to date Jean- But the relationship between herself and Levi was complicated, to say the least. They'd try and keep things professional, both would try to remain calm, but they each had such strong tempers that they would occasionally explode.

On multiple occasions Mikasa had kissed him out of anger, frustration and lust, and maybe it was also because she knew that if she didn't kiss him in those moments she would probably have strangled him instead.

They were used to the fact that they constantly fought against each other, it no longer seemed like such a big deal to either of them, it was almost enjoyable sometimes. The only thing that held her back was his age.

When she had first seen his abilities she had thought him much older, but sadly, that wasn't so. He was only 17 and Mikasa's wanton lust for him was completely inappropriate.

But that didn't stop Mikasa from fantasizing about it. She couldn't imagine that he had much experience with things other than fighting but she wanted to teach him that. She wanted to train him in the rules of sex the same way she had trained him to be a killing machine.

Mikasa felt- _she knew_- that he'd be the one to do it, that he'd be the one who would be able to make her feel something, _anything,_ after so many years of being numb.

The man she had slept with that night had been a poor substitute. He had been tall with blonde hair and lithe muscle- A far cry from the body that she desired. The strong woman may have had sex mere minutes ago, yet, that did not stop the strong ache between her legs.

Her deadly but delicate hands ran down her toned stomach. Broad shoulders, tight muscles, cold eyes and a short stature flashed through her mind, as her fingers brushed lightly across her wet entrance.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Two fingers slid inside her pussy, pumping roughly, but it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

Mikasa didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Levi 'became a man' in 5 months – that idea was almost unbearable.

* * *

Perhaps she had been right, perhaps she couldn't wait that long. Maybe she should have stayed away from him instead of doing _this._

He had triggered it –Levi had put a crack into the careful barrier that she had constructed between them. A simple sparring match had changed everything.

It had all occurred when there had only been 2 more months standing between Levi and his 18th Birthday. She didn't have that much longer to wait and yet….she was still struggling.

The dark haired woman had been distracted, her mind wondering away from the danger of her student's blows and instead, focusing on the way his tank top had drifted up his taut stomach, grey eyes eagerly scanning those sinfully defined abs.

That had been her first mistake; her second had been letting Levi get the drop on her, letting him knock out her feet from under her. She had been dazed and surprised and angry, he had used this as an opportunity to pin her down, to pin her down _beneath_ him.

He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body, their legs tangled together, his hands gripping her wrists.

This was far too intimate, his breath was tickling her neck, and she could feel her breasts crushed against his solid chest. If anyone were to see them now it would look like they were lovers, not that they were master and student.

Mikasa closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath, trying to regain her composure.

"Corporal…?" the young man had uttered, his voice low and deep. Shivers ran up her spine and her eyes snapped back open.

She was out of control and she hated that. She hated that he made her feel so much younger than she actually was. She hated how he sounded concerned, but most of all, she hated that title, _Corporal_- the thing that stood in her way, the thing that stopped her from getting what she wanted.

Levi had shifted, it wasn't his fault, he was naive (as far as she knew) when it came to such things. He wasn't to know how wet she was until his knee accidentally pressed against her clothed pussy.

The Lance Corporal, Humanity's strongest, had cried out in pleasure.

Mikasa -Ice Queen- Ackerman had moaned, a desperate tone to her voice, and Levi was looking down at her with such confusion (and was that lust in his eyes?) that it had caused her to snap.

The older woman had finally given in to her urges. She wasn't thinking anymore, her body was acting on its own, seeking the thing it had craved for so long.

Using her palpable strength she had shoved against his chest, rolling over and forcing him onto his back.

Her legs straddled his hips, not hesitating as she began to grind herself against him. Sighs of reliefs drifted past her lips as she rubbed her heated core against his crotch.

She tried not to over think the situation, tried not to think about how she could be taking advantage of him – that could wait until later- besides, his cock was getting harder and harder beneath her hips.

"Fuck!" he grunted, trying to supress his noises by biting his hand. Mikasa looked down at him, drinking in the pleasured expression of the usually stoic boy, the way his cheeks were lightly flushed and he was panting lightly.

She did not say a word, thinking it would break this spell and bring her back to reality, a reality where he was still so composed and collected- A reality where Levi was not hers.

Levi's tank top was gripped roughly, before it was torn off over his head, exposing his God-like body to her. The Corporal didn't hold back, she never hesitated; her lips trailed down his abs, her tongue lapping at the individual muscles.

The prodigy's eyes met hers, his gaze dark and hazy causing Mikasa's lips to curve into an almost coy smirk. She pressed hot kisses to every inch of skin she could reach, not caring that they were in the middle of the training grounds, that_ anyone_ could turn the corner and discover this scene.

_What would Eren think if he saw her now?_ She pushed all thoughts of her brother away at that moment.

Instead of stopping, she rubbed his erection through his pants, skilled fingers drawing quiet moans out of the younger man. He put up a good fight, she noted, he was doing his best to stay calm and in control and she liked that- it thrilled her- his defiance made her only more determined to get him off.

The next thing Levi knew was that his zipper had been pulled down and that Humanity's Strongest was feverishly tugging down the white material, desperate to get any piece of clothing out of her way. There was a significant bulge in the front of his underwear, which made the Corporal lick her lips. She loved the way his eyes closed and he held back his whimpers as her fingers traced across his waistband, his boxers the only thing left preventing the superior officer from seeing Levi's cock.

Levi was confused and so _so_ horny; he'd never been so hard in his life before. He wondered whether it was just another one of his dreams, until his boxers were pulled down and his length was revealed to her. She paused and his brows furrowed in concern. Was there some sort of problem with his dick?

Mikasa had paused to look at his member, she'd paused because he was bigger than she had expected and that brought a smile to her face, before she'd slowly licked up the underside of his cock.

All her desires were finally being made a reality. She kissed, licked and sucked his hard cock, taking him as deeply inside her mouth as she could, her tongue flicking the tip.

Levi didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, he was completely new to this and was unable to process half of the things that were going on, other than it felt _soooo good_. Little could be heard other than Levi's swearing and his attempts to remain quiet, as well as, the wet noises made by dark haired woman's mouth against his dick.

Mikasa could feel herself getting unbelievable wet as she repeatedly sucked the Prodigy's erection. This was so much better than she'd imagined, she had been right about how Levi could make her feel and he hadn't even done anything to her yet!

"Oh G-God" Levi moaned shakily through gritted teeth, any sign of composure gone. He had finally managed to tangle his fingers into her hair, holding in tightly out of the desperate fear that she was going to just stop. He need not worry though; Mikasa didn't have any intention of stopping.

The older woman re-doubled her efforts when the boy beneath her moaned her name, her first name "Mikasa….!" His tone was breathy and hoarse and it made Mikasa want to make him cum even more.

Mikasa began to use her fingers, rubbing his balls as she continued to suck him off. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck….I can't..!"

He was close, she knew, she could tell by the way all his stomach muscles had tensed. He had done incredibly well to hold off this long, especially since he was a virgin and since Mikasa was so skilled with her mouth. With another noisy suck on his cock, Levi came _hard_, biting down on his own hand to supress his loud moans, not wanting to be seen as weak, even in this situation.

His cum filled her mouth, sliding down her throat as she eagerly tasted him. She always imagined what this would be like and she let out a happy moan, her pussy twitching as another strong pang of arousal ran through her body.

A few drops of hot, white, liquid spilled out of her mouth, dripping down her chin. Using her thumb to wipe up the excess, she looked down at him with dark eyes, licking the remainder of his cum off of the digit. He was out of breath and his pale skin was very flushed, she couldn't help but wish she could make him look like this again and again.

But it finally hit her, exactly what she had just done.

She had just given her prize student a blow-job. Mikasa Ackerman –Humanity's strongest solider- had just sucked the dick of her underage prodigy, on the fucking training grounds!

Mikasa panicked, for the first time in years, she _panicked._ Wiping away any trace of cum off of her chin, Mikasa clambered to her feet. Putting her façade back into place without much trouble, so easily hiding all her emotions, she looked around, making sure that they were still alone and everything had gone unknotted.

"Get dressed, Cadet. We're done for today" she ground out, unable to look at him right then because she knew she'd snap again and end up doing something even more stupid (Like ripping off her own pants and fucking herself on that delicious cock of his)

The female corporal left without another word, she walked as if nothing had happened, as if she couldn't taste her student's essence on her lips, as if she wasn't more turned on than she had _ever_ been in her adult life.

After shouting at several other cadets, whose only crime had been crossing her path, Mikasa slammed the door to her office, locking it behind her. She let out a loud groan, leaning against the polished wood, sliding down until she was sat on the floor in a crumpled mess of limbs.

"What the fuck have I done?!" She gritted out angrily, banging her head repeatedly against the door.

Mikasa felt ashamed and horrified with her behaviour. Not to mention that she had just left him there! Sure, the boy was trouble, hell, he was practically a delinquent, but he didn't deserve to be used and tossed aside like that, just to fulfil his superior's twisted fantasy.

She didn't know how she would face him, how she'd ever been able to look him in the eyes again, now that he knew that her feelings towards him were far stronger than any teacher-student relationship should be.

"Levi…" the Corporal murmured quietly "I'm sorry"

* * *

**This took longer than I expected, sorry guys! Anyway, I was planning on only writing 2 chapters but since I promised a full-lemon I'm gonna write a third one, where hopefully Levi should finally lose his V-card XD**

**I'm gonna try and publish it within a week, but I have a talent for procrastinating , so if I'm being lazy feel free to send me PMs, forcing me to get it done :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

**A/N:**** YAY! Third chapter is up! Thanks you guys for all the support so far, both on here and on Tumblr. This is a little longer than my other chapters and it switches between Levi and Mikasa POV. I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

In the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming

Of tearing you apart

I'm in the details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I gotta get you out of the cage

I'm a young Lovers rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

**My songs Know What You Did in The Dark- **

**By Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Levi was _furious._

He was also very confused, but mostly, he was furious.

A month had passed since 'the incident' on the training field and he was still unable to comprehend what had exactly happened.

That day had started out so normally. He'd got up, had breakfast in the mess hall before saying goodbye to his friends and heading off to one his usual training sessions with the Corporal. The next thing he knew he was half-dressed, sprawled out on the dusty floor, with his pants around his knees and Mikasa's lips around his cock.

And then she'd left. She had _fucking left him there,_ covered in sweat and traces of his own cum! He'd had to pull back on the filthy and creased clothing before making his way back to his room, feeling completely dumbfounded. The cold-eyed youth could still hardly believe the event had taken place.

The older woman may be incredibly violent and aggressive, but she was still –by far_- the_ most breath-taking woman he had ever seen, despite all these bad traits. Why would she want to do that to someone like him? Mikasa could have any man she wanted, that much was clear. So why would she want him?

It had kept him up every night for the past few weeks, tossing and turning, trying to figure out an answer. It eventually came to him, after observing her from afar, that she must feel _something_ for him. The dark haired beauty had been avoiding him for days, she hadn't shown up to any of their training sessions (He'd sat on the grass and waited for an hour to see if she would), Mikasa couldn't even make eye-contact with him, which surprised him greatly as he knew she wasn't afraid of anything- let alone him.

Something was definitely wrong.

_Damn it, Mikasa_

He cursed her mentally, leaning against the stone wall, not too far from her chamber door. He was _not _spying-he wanted to make that clear- Levi was not one of those crazed boys who followed her around, not one of those deluded bastards who thought that just because they had some small amount of talent that that meant they could have her. _Stupid pricks! She was too good for them._

No, Levi believed he had good reason to want to talk to her; she had given him a fucking blow-job, after all. He hoped that wasn't something she did for her other students too, but he seriously doubted it.

What did that mean for him?

Levi hated being ignored, especially by her. He was an incredibly strong soldier, that was a fact, yet some of the other superiors still treated him like a little kid, but not Ackerman. She didn't patronise him, she was blunt and honest, she treated him like an adult, an equal, and he didn't like that idea of her keeping something from him.

It almost felt like…betrayal?

It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd seen her talking to that Jaeger bastard. Those two had always been close and even though it was common knowledge that they were supposedly siblings, the term 'adoptive brother' still brought a bad taste to his mouth, how could Jaeger not be a least be a little attracted to Mikasa? He was only human after all.

But anyway, he was keeping watch on her room, waiting for her to return from her office and head to bed. He was playing a dangerous game as it was past curfew and a few solders were often charged with patrolling the castle, searching for 'disobedient cadets' like himself- but he was more than willing to take the risk, if only she would speak to him, even if it was just for a few seconds.

The prodigy was starting to second guess himself now. He hated that feeling, as he was usually so self-confident, it was what allowed him to be so fearless in battle, his belief in himself and his abilities was all he had, but the Corporal had flipped his simple little world completely on its head.

Levi wasn't really sure of anything anymore, other than he still needed her. That feeling was only made more powerful by that day. The young man had been given a taste of what a physical relationship would be like with the grey-eyed temptress, and he couldn't go back now. How could any other woman compare to her?

It was impossible.

He knew his feelings for her were sick, and maybe a little possessive, but Levi couldn't stop himself. They were so alike in all other aspects; could it be possible that she also shared the same desires as him? He knew for certain that she had not been with another man in the past month, and he felt very relieved about that. Surely that proved something!

He heard a noise –footsteps- heading his way down the corridor, the teen stayed in the shadows but he knew it was her. He listened carefully, hearing the sound of her door opening and closing.

The dark haired young man took a deep and shaky breath, having no idea what he was going to do or say, but he had to give it a shot. Levi had to at least_ try_ and understand what she was thinking, or risk losing her presence in his life forever.

* * *

Mikasa was in the process of removing the various pieces of her military equipment after a long day. It technically hadn't been very taxing, but sitting in her office all day doing paper work wasn't really fun either.

On the rare occasions that she would venture out into the rest of the castle, she always felt a pair of angry, steel-lube eyes burning into the back of her head, whether it was true or just her imagination, Mikasa wasn't sure, but she knew for a fact that her student was not happy with her, she knew him too well to believe otherwise.

Who could blame him? She had taken advantage of him. Mikasa couldn't face him without feeling bone-crushing shame, so she'd taken to hiding out in her office.

_Coward!_

But she really missed their training sessions. She missed going outside and fighting, it was one of the few things that still reminded her why she became a Solider in the first place. Levi had been a bigger part of her life than she had thought, it wasn't until she'd cut him out of it that the woman noticed how little she interacted with other people, how excluded she was from everyone. It was lonely at the top; it was a fact that Mikasa was all too familiar with.

Levi understood that too.

Of course she would still spend time with her brother Eren and her old friend Armin, but they had all changed significantly over the years, and because of this, they weren't quite as close as they used to be.

Yes, Mikasa was considered _the_ strongest solider in the entire military, but other than that she had hardly changed since her teen years, whereas, Eren and Armin had grown up and progressed, leaving her behind.

Mikasa slid off her boots, sitting on the end of her bed, trying to block out any thoughts about her friends or one certain young man.

Because she had to deal with the fact that Levi was really the only person she was close to anymore, but she had ruined that relationship with her carnal lust, she had pushed away the only person who still gave a crap about her. She really was hopeless.

There was a knock at the door, and it was a Speak-of-The-Devil sort of moment, as Levi stepped inside, not waiting for an invitation.

Mikasa stood up from her bed, glaring angrily at him, her body tensing "Get out, you should be in bed, Cadet" she spat. The Corporal knew she was being overly aggressive and defensive but she couldn't deal with him right now, she could not trust _herself_ around him. Levi had a talent for making her act recklessly.

Levi's eyes narrowed accusingly "Drop the act, Corporal. Stop pretending that I don't know you" he said bitterly "I understand you better than that Jaeger guy does!" he said, his jealousy was poorly concealed.

Mikasa huffed, folding her arms over her chest, trying to look away from him "Don't be ridiculous. You're my student, nothing more" she lied through her teeth.

Levi stepped closer, which only made Mikasa back away even more, bumping into her window-sill unable to move any further. He didn't like that, Mikasa Ackerman did not back down, that was a simple fact. What was wrong with her lately?

"I know when you're lying to me" the boy shot back, temper rising.

Mikasa knew what he was saying was true; they both shared so many similarities that it was hard for them to _not_ understand each other.

"I'm not a stupid kid; I know what happened the other week-"

"Leave! Now!" Mikasa barked, cutting him off. She was behaving like a corned animal, Levi was so close to the truth that it was scaring her- No one had ever been able to read her so easily.

"I'm not leaving" Levi snarled stubbornly, and she was starting to get pissed at his defiance. Why couldn't he listen to her for once? He always had to fight back, why did he have to be so like her?

_Fuck!_ She was in trouble.

"Look, what happened that day was a stupid mistake. I wasn't thinking straight, we should just forget about it and move on" she said, trying to sound calm but failing greatly, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Bullshit" Levi said, his voice even and clear, and Mikasa despised him for that.

"Just get out!" She snapped, stepping forwards and gripping his shirt, attempting to physically push him out of the room. Levi's hand's gripped her wrists and it was a stand-off between Humanity's two strongest solders and it seemed they were at a stale-mate.

"You're a fucking stupid bastard" the oriental woman seethed, trying to shove him away but he held fast. Why had she trained him so well? It had all back-fired on her now.

"Yeah, then why did you suck my dick? You do that to every guy you hate? Or just your students?" he questioned enviously, hating the idea of her doing that to any other man.

"It's none of your business what I do or who I do it with. You're 17, any relationship between us would be wrong!" her fingers dug into his firm chest, nails biting through the material of his shirt.

"Tch," he scoffed, not bothered by the pain. He knew if she really wanted to she would have no trouble getting rid of him "It does when it's me you're doing it to. I am not a child; I am old enough to know what I want. I understand that you're just as fucked up as I am, but I didn't take you as a coward"

His eyes were dark and full of frustration and hurt at her attempts to down-play their relationship "Admit it; you want me just as much as I want you" he growled, fierce eyes searching hers.

_Damnit! Damn this kid, why did he have this effect on her?_

Mikasa gripped the collar of his shirt instead of trying to claw at his chest, crashing her lips against his. His hands released her wrists, moving to tightly grip her hips, as their lips moved against each other, hungrily. The dark haired woman felt alive, she loved being so close to him after these weeks of separation. She had kissed him before, but now he had the opportunity to kiss her back, to pull her against his firm chest, to tug her bottom lip between his sharp teeth.

"I really fucking hate you" She murmured as they broke apart, her eyes burning into his, a twisted smirk playing on her now bruised lips.

"Likewise" Levi panted, his expression mirroring hers as their mouths met again. Their movements were beyond desperate and needy, their passions had been held back for nearly an entire year, and now was their chance to release all that pent up sexual frustration.

They didn't have to hold back anymore, their titles and their ages could be left at the door, none of that mattered in that moment. The only thing that Mikasa cared about was that he was stripping off her shirt feverishly and she could feel his warm, strong hands pressing against the bare skin of her upper body.

"Bed" She gasped against his ear as he nimbly removed her bra, her breast pressing against his clothed chest, the silky material brushing over her sensitive nipples. Levi didn't need much persuasion as they stumbled towards the bed, Mikasa pulling him down by his cravat.

The second Mikasa's back hit the mattress she began pealing, tearing and tugging off every scrap of his clothing she could get her delicate fingers on. Emotions and physical desires had been concealed for too long and Mikasa Ackerman wasn't going to let some stupid fucking clothing stand between her and her goal.

The grey eyed woman grinned in satisfaction as she ran her hands down over his bare broad chest, feeling each muscle, from his tight pectorals to his perfect abs, only stopping when her fingertips collided with his belt. _Fucking piece of shit!_

Glancing up at him, the superior officer noticed how he'd frozen a little, he gaze focused on her body. The younger man's eyes were just as hungry and lustful as hers, but they also contained hints of uncertainty and trepidation.

"I haven't…" Levi began, eyes flicking up to hers, trying to explain the reasons behind his sudden lack of confidence.

"I know" she said, in a surprisingly soft tone (what she considered soft, anyway) taking his calloused hands into hers and placing them carefully over her supple breasts, trailing encouraging kisses down his neck, grazing her teeth over where his pulse beat quickly.

It had been a long time since she had been with someone with such little experience, but with Levi she was willing to make the extra effort, besides, he was a quick learner and was already doing an excellent job of rolling her taut nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Mikasa bit and sucked at his neck, feeling free to leave marks behind, since the boy always covered his neck with his cravat anyway. She began to let out small moans and pulled away when he lowered his head, taking one rosy pink bud into his talented mouth. _Smart boy, _Mikasa smiled.

She sighed happily, tangling her fingers into his hair, tugging it a little to let him know that it was okay to be rough with her. He got the message, as he always did (just like in battle) and scraped his teeth lightly against her sensitive skin causing her to groan loudly, her back arching up off the bed.

"Fuck, Levi!" she cried and it felt so good to say that when he was actually here, when he was actually pleasuring her.

He was hard already; she could feel his length pressing against one of her long legs. This was going to be his first time and even though the boy seemed adamant on paying her so much attention, Mikasa was keener on making sure his first experience was be a good one. Besides, there would be _plenty_ of time for him to get her off in any way that that devious little mind of his could concoct, but that could wait for a little while.

Her hand began undoing his belt, tugging down the infernal white pants of his military uniform. As good as they looked on him, she was fucking tired of seeing them, and she wanted him naked. _Now!_ The dark haired boy shivered above her from her touch and Mikasa smiled, her other hand tracing up over his abs "just relax" she murmured against his ear, before pressing her hand against his chest, pushing him onto his back.

They both had a slight sense of DaJa Vu as Mikasa straddled his hips, his erection pressing firmly against her, but this time, things were less uncertain, they could show their desire for each other without worry. This time Levi's hands gripped her hips firmly, moving with her as she ground against him, letting out soft moans.

Levi's head fell back and hit her pillow as his breathing quickened. His hands ran up her sides before drifting down her legs "Mikasa" he panted slightly, failing to stay composed "why the fuck are your pants still on?" he grunted in displeasure, tugging harshly at the material.

"I can't do everything, you know" She teased, causing Levi to huff in annoyance, his frustration subsiding slightly as she leaned back down to kiss him, both their lips parted and their tongues battled fiercely, each desperate to take control. His hands began to remove her pants as they kissed; pulling them down over her pert ass and down her long, toned legs.

Mikasa pulled back, helping him rid her body of clothing, only her soaked panties remaining. She was surprised when Levi sat up, his lips pressing against her abs, trailing up and tasting every inch of her skin. The older woman shivered above him as his tongue trailed along the underside of one of her breasts, his free hand eagerly groping the other. The Corporal couldn't help but think of _another_ use for that amazing mouth of his.

He'd dreamed about her tits for so long, it was hard for him to leave them alone, taking her nipple back into his mouth, as his hands started to trail down her back, squeezing her tight ass-cheeks in his larger hands.

Mikasa was moaning wantonly, her head thrown back, her hips bucking desperately, needing some kind of friction as her hands gripped his hair and his broad shoulders for support.

"Enough" she finally said, pulling him away from her chest and lifting up his chin. He was proud to see how heavy her breathing was and how flushed she looked.

"I need you. Now" her words sent both their hearts pounding. Levi didn't question her, and Mikasa was more than impressed of how quickly he was picking this stuff up as he hooked his slender fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging the lacy material down her ivory thighs.

Meanwhile, Mikasa took his exposed cock into her hands, stroking it slowly as he removed her last garment. She had missed his cock just as much as she'd missed him. The Corporal rubbed the tip, eager to finally know what it would feel like to have him inside of her.

Levi tossed her panties aside, controlling his compulsion to fold up and tidy all their discarded clothing, in exchange for taking in the now fully naked body of his superior officer. If any being could be perfect, he was sure it was her, how could it be possible for someone to hold such beauty as well as being so deadly? And why did she want anything to do with him? Levi felt like a mere mortal trying to earn the affection of an angel- An angel who swore, drank and could murder him in a second if she so wished.

_Nah,_ if Mikasa Ackerman was any mystical being she would be a succubus, _certainly not_ an angel.

They both let out shaky noises as her wet pussy brushed against the tip of his incredibly hard cock, Mikasa began to rub her entrance against the head, biting her bottom lip to hold back her gasps and moans.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek, keeping him sat up on the bed so that she was still sat in his lap. He was surprised by how gentle Mikasa was being towards him, he knew it was only because he was new to this and that he could expect much more rough affection coming from the older woman in future. It all excited him greatly.

Levi nodded, wetting his lips and he looked down between them, hardly believing this was real. Mikasa pressed her lips back against his; the kiss was slow but incredibly heated as she gradually lowered herself onto his cock, burying the tip deep inside her.

Levi shivered and Mikasa gripped his shoulders tightly as they got used to the sensation of being joined. It wasn't long before the oriental woman was setting an steady rhythm, she was no virgin and didn't have to wait very long to adjust to him, his length sliding in and out of her slick walls with ease and she lightly bounced up and down on his erection.

The teen's breathing was very heavy as he tried not to let out all the moans that threatened to break free from his lips. The feel of her inner walls clenching around him was such a delicious sensation, his own hand could never hope to replicate it. His lips latched onto her neck, scrapping his teeth along her porcelain skin, marking her,_ claiming_ her as his. Those other men could go fuck themselves.

The raven haired woman rode him slowly at first, letting him get used to the feeling before she began to pick up speed. After all this time, she was desperate for release and she knew she'd finally be able to reach it. Levi already felt amazing, filling her up so completely, not to mention how his hard torso pressed against hers or how his lips moved against her skin. He was already good, it filled Mikasa's mind with all the possibilities, of all the things she could teach him. These ideas and the way his hips bucked up into hers, meeting her own movements perfectly, caused her to cry out, her nails digging hard into his muscular shoulders.

They had both fallen into a paten now, each understanding the rhythm, and it was going to be a fast one. Mikasa was riding his cock _–hard-_ and Levi would thrust up into her, plunging his cock even deeper inside her dripping core. He gripped, groped and kissed her body just as she did to him, her hands resting on his chest, using it as leverage to help her rise and sink down onto his thick length, their skin making loud slapping sounds.

Levi was getting close, they both knew, and Mikasa was concerned that she would be unable to finish before he did (Not that she'd blame him for it, it would be understandable with his lack of experience) but Levi surprised her, as he always seemed to do not matter the circumstances, by flipping them over, pinning her down on the bed. He had taken control and was thrusting into her at a hard and rough pace, making her moan so loudly she knew people would be able to hear her through the walls. Her nails scraping down his back, leaving definite scratch marks as he fucked her perfectly.

It was a bold move, but Mikasa knew she should have expected such from Levi, he had a talent for taking risks and it was really paying off. He had a talent for a lot of things and it seemed sex could be one of them.

"Oh, God! Levi!" she groaned, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and she practically clung to the younger man, glancing up to see heavily lidded blue eyes, slightly parted lips and sweat shinning on his sculptured chest. Mikasa had been right about him; she hadn't felt this good in years.

Burying her face into his neck to muffle her cries, she finally came, her mind going blank, her body convulsing, her pussy tightening around his cock. A couple of seconds later she felt him tense up beneath her hands and she could feel his hot cum searing her insides, filling her up and over-flowing onto her sheets.

Levi had been able to bring her to orgasm on his first try. He had _so_ much potential.

They both collapsed, all energy gone, their muscles ached, their voices hoarse and their breathing rugged, but Mikasa felt completely satisfied, running her fingertips over the angry red starches that now covered her new lover's toned back.

"Fuck, you really are a prodigy" the older woman smiled tiredly, he lifted his head away from her slender neck and gave her a crooked little smirk.

"We can….we can do this again?" He asked, panting slightly, looking almost unsure of what would happen now, whether this would continue or if she'd just leave him again.

Mikasa nodded, brushing his bangs off of his sweat covered forehead "Definitely" she answered, pressing her lips against his jaw, her calloused fingers tracing down over his cheek.

* * *

Mikasa woke up before Levi, that next morning. She sat up, stretching her toned limbs, before wrapping the white sheets around her naked body. This action pulled some of the covers off of the sleeping boy next to her; grey eyes lingered on his muscular form.

It was strange to see the stoic and cautious boy looking so relaxed, it was a nice change but she still preferred him in his awakened state, fiery and stubborn. She smiled softly but caught herself.

Mikasa was still unclear about how this would change their relationship; everything would be so much more complicated now, especially since they didn't know the degree of the other's feelings.

Was this just sex to him? For some reason, she hoped not.

The older woman gritted her teeth in annoyance at her own thoughts, Levi was making her act like some stupid dumb kid again. She glanced back at the handsome boy, dark hair contrasting against his pale skin, his faint pink lips slightly swollen and bruised from their heated kissing.

_Oh Gods_, she sighed, _I could really fall for you, Levi. Do you know that?_

The Oriental beauty reached out to touch him, wanting to feel his warm skin against hers again, but the bed shifted slightly, Levi was beginning to stir. Her hand pulled away quickly as ice-blue eyes snapped open, his slim fingers running through his messy hair. He looked up at her, Mikasa tried not to shiver as she felt his steely gaze drifting over her exposed back.

"Mornin'" the boy murmured gruffly, his voice rough from sleep, folding an arm behind his head as his body slumped on the mattress.

"Morning" Mikasa returned, the corners of her lips curving into a small smile, both their bodies seeming to relax at the friendly gesture.

"What're you doing up?" Levi's hand gripped her waist as he sat up, a faint smirk playing on his lips, his strong arms wrapping around her middle. Mikasa let out a happy little sigh, leaning back and resting her body against her student's strong chest, her fingers trailing down his forearms, placing her hands over his.

"No particular reason" Mikasa bit her lip as Levi's mouth attacked her neck and shoulders. The sheets fell away from her upper body as she removed her hands from his, reaching up to cup his cheek instead, bringing his mouth against her own.

The kiss was slow and lingering, Mikasa's fingers tracing over his high-cheek bones and sharp jaw before her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. Levi ran his hands down her back, griping her firm ass as the woman shifted in his arms, settling herself properly in his lap, her long legs at either side of his hips.

Levi pulled back from the kiss "Mikasa, I have to report to the Commander, if I don't someone will notice I'm gone…" he grunted softly, trying not to get distracted as her pressed against his chest, one hand creeping further down his abs

"Don't worry about it" the grey eyed woman uttered, capturing his lips between words "I won't let you get into trouble" She smirked slyly.

Levi let out a small growl of annoyance, feeling she was mocking him a little about his concern for what his fellow cadets would think, so he ground his hips against hers in retaliation. It was his turn to smirk as she gasped, the kiss muffling the sound somewhat.

"You have a problem, Corporal?" He pulled away from her, meeting her hazy eyes, his smirk widening.

Mikasa growled "Don't call me that" her arms wrapping around his neck, dragging him down on top of her as she laid down on the mattress, her hips bucking against his unrelentingly.

Humanity's Strongest could worry about her feelings later, one thing they did have was time, right now she had much more important things to deal with as Levi slid two fingers inside her wet entrance "Fuck, that's good!" she cried out, pulling him closer.

Yep, all of that could _definitely_ wait.

_'I could really fall for you, Levi. Do you know that?'_

* * *

You know I like, do it,

Sweetheart, I'm the boss

I'll let you get close to it.

I'm gonna make tonight a show

I'll make your love grenade explode.

Turning the lights out,

Burning the candles,

And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!

**Mirrors- By Natalia Kills**

* * *

**Well, there's the third chapter! I hope I didn't slack-off too much! It took a little longer than expected due to the sheer size of it, I've basically been writing it for a whole week now.**

**About 98% of my feedback has been **_**amazing**_**, as for the individual who has been sending me hateful reviews, I can't help but wonder why you don't stop reading my story and read other fics that are not written by a "slut", as you so eloquently put it. I am not going to tell you to stop reviewing, please feel free! Keep writing them! (Lord knows I found it pretty damn funny XD) I'm just letting you know that I will delete any reviews that you write, as they cross the line between being Critical and being abusive, and that is not something I will tolerate, whether it's directed towards myself or to anyone else.**

**With that unpleasantness out of the way :D I wanted to thank the rest of you for being so lovely to me, your Reviews have really kept me going over these few weeks and I love you all!**

**This story will be Categorised as 'complete' but I have a feeling that more will be added in future (*whispers* I have an idea for a fourth chapter) so stay posted!**

**Please Review! :3**


End file.
